Catching Up With Love
by Princess Sapphire
Summary: original version of As the Past Catches Up, kag sees kik+inu kiss. heart broken, she leaves and seals the well and her heart. but what happens when the past catches up to her? CHAPTER 6 UP!! ^_^ and chappie 2 fixed
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey minna!! Okies, I noticed that my other Inuyasha fic and this one both kinda circle around my first Inuyasha fic, As the Past Catches Up, but I couldn't help it!! this fic is the ORIGINAL idea I had for As the Past Catches Up!!! The other fic, Too Late To Say Goodbye was a contest fic that is an extension or just a lil different version. I'm really excited for this fic and I hope all of u enjoy it too!! im sorry for the lack of creativity though..i actually had another idea, but I'll handle one fic at a time lol!! This fic will have a lot of similarities with ATPCU but it'll start going in its own direction after the first 2 or 3 chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: seriously, what do you think?  
  
"..." are spoken words  
  
'...' are thoughts  
Chapter 1  
~*AUTHOR'S POV*~  
  
She sat there; admiring the way the jewel shimmered in the quickly fading sunlight. "Less than a quarter left to go," she sighed. "Three years. Three whole years, I can't believe it's already been so long!"  
  
A light blush covered her cheeks when she thought about what had happened yesterday. 'H-he had asked me to be his MATE!! HIS MATE!!' Her blush deepened and she giggled when she remember how much trouble he had trying to ask her. He stuttered over ever other word and was already turning around in rejection before she had answered!! It had taken him a full minute to realize she had said yes and when he did, his whole face lit up and he had scooped her up in his arms.  
  
Kagome was abruptly shaken from her thoughts when she felt a strange aura nearby, AND it had a shard!!! Kagome jumped up immediately and made her way into the forest. Inuyasha was already there; she had sensed him there from the start. But why didn't he make a move? What was he waiting for? Neither of them were doing anything.  
  
She pushed her way through bushes and undergrowth, until all that blocked her way was a thick hedge, just a few inches taller than her. She moved around but soon realized that Inuyasha was somehow in a clearing completely surrounded by the thick hedge. Kagome reached forward to push aside some of the branches but drew back her hand immediately. Her once smooth skin was now bleeding from some gashes. The stupid hedge had thorns!! Kagome looked around frantically for something she could use to push apart the offending bushes until she heard Inuyasha begin to speak.  
  
"Ki-Kikyou!" Kagome froze in her place. 'He didn't just say, K-Kikyou, did he?!!?' she mentally exclaimed.  
  
Ignoring the sharp thorns and the painful way they dug into her, she used both hands and pushed apart some branches. In the middle of the clearing was Inuyasha staring at Kikyou with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"Kikyou, I thought you had died!" Inuyasha said disbelievingly.  
  
Kikyou smirked, "No, I survived the fall from the cliff because of one sustaining thought. I would get to be with you again," she stated smoothly, waiting for Inuyasha's reaction.  
  
His eyes widened and he paled. "W-what?" he whispered.  
  
"I want to be with you Inuyasha. See, now that we're together, we can both go in search of the shards! Then you can become human like you promised all those years ago. And we can be together, forever," she said, walking up to Inuyasha.  
  
'No, this, this can't be happening!!' Kagome cried mentally, not noticing the tears, already flowing down her cheeks.  
  
Inuyasha's gaze softened as he looked at Kikyou, their faces getting closer and closer by the second, until they finally met. Kagome couldn't take anymore of this. Her heart, which she had given so willingly, had just been torn up mercilessly, ground and stomped on, and throw back into her face. Kikyou, opened her eyes, and looked directly at Kagome.  
  
'He's mine! Leave and NEVER come back, you're not welcome in this time. Go back to your own time and mate with some idiot like you. Hn, trust me, I'm not gonna give you another chance to leave. Alive." Kikyou mentally threatened to Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened in horror as she took a step back.  
  
Kikyou pulled away from Inuyasha. "I love you, Inuyasha," she whispered.  
  
"I-I love you, K-" he was cut off. Kagome couldn't hold back her heart wrenching sobs anymore and they broke free. Inuyasha turned around immediately after he heard the sobs and the scent of fresh tears assaulted his nose, manifesting his trepidation. It was hard, but he made out a girl's form from behind the hedges. "Kagome..."  
  
"Inuyasha!" she called out forcefully, her voice wavered and was slightly hoarse, "How could you?" She demanded accusingly. "Y-you, I-I can't believe you! You told me, you told me you loved me!" she yelled, waiting for him to do something. Anything, just to make her believe that this wasn't real and he still loved her. He didn't reply.  
  
"I see, so this is how it's gonna be? I-I guess I really was JUST a substitute for Kikyou, huh?" she laughed bitterly to herself. "Well, I just hope that you're h-happy with your choice, Inuyasha. I just hope you didn't do this because you doubted me, because I had loved you from the start," she finished, drying up her tears. She gave him one last glance before turning and running away.  
  
His hand slowly reached out towards her retreating form. "Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked, a slender eyebrow slightly raised. This wasn't what she had prepared for, but it worked just fine. Inuyasha clenched his fist tightly, drawing blood, he turned around to face Kikyou, but her Shinidamachuu was already carrying her away, their long snake-like bodies wrapping around Kikyou's slim one as they carried her up. "Inuyasha! I'll be back later for you!" she laughed to herself.  
  
"Y-you bitch!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up for the kill. One of Kikyou's Shinidamachuu unraveled itself from its master and wrapped tightly around Inuyasha, suspending him in the air as it waited for its master's orders.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Inu honey. You wouldn't wanna do anything rash would you?" Kikyou laughed again. She didn't notice Inuyasha pulling out his Tetsusaiga and could only watch in horror as Inuyasha brought his sword down on her. A blinding whitish-blue light flared then he was all alone. He blinked a few times to clear his sight. Then jumped down and chased down Kagome's scent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After running away from Kikyou and Inuyasha, Kagome had run back to Kaede's hut. "Miroku, where's my bag?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
"It's right over there, Kagome-sama, what's the matter?" he inquired.  
  
"Kagome!! Why were you crying? Oh my god! What happened to your hands? They're covered in blood and cuts!!! " Sango exclaimed, her eyebrows knit in worry.  
  
Kagome rushed and hugged Sango tightly. "Sango I'm sorry, I need to go now," Kagome sniffed, holding back another flood of tears.  
  
"What are you talking about? Another test? Or is it something else?" she asked as Kagome scooped up Shippou, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Yea, Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, concerned about his surrogate mother.  
  
"I'm so sorry Shippou, I need to go-" Kagome began, her eyes watering.  
  
"Oh, another one of those tests things right? You'll only be gone for one wee-" cut off Shippou who in turn was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"No, it's not a test. I'm not coming back," she said softly, but firmly as she set him down and picked up her bag.  
  
"I-it was Inuyasha wasn't it?" he demanded angrily, holding back his own tears. 'Inuyasha said boys don't cry, remember?' He kept reminding himself. Kagome flinched when he had said Inuyasha and didn't answer, her gaze on the floor of the hut. "It was him!! I cant believe him! I hate-"  
  
"No! Shippou, you don't hate Inuyasha. You're only upset, please don't blame him for this. I need to go now, bye everyone," she said cutting off Shippou again as she ran out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The well. It was only a yard away. Kagome threw her backpack into it and prepared to jump in when a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist, pulling her back out.  
  
"Kagome! Please! You don't understand! I-" began Inuyasha frantically.  
  
"No, I don't want to hear it! You chose Kikyou, end of story! I'm not mad ok? I understand completely! Just let me go, please," she finished, growing weak.  
  
"No, Kagome, you don't understand! I didn't choose her! I-I love you. No one could ever-" he tried explaining again but to deaf ears.  
  
"Don't you dare start that with me! Do you know how much it hurt to see you two together? You were so h-happy. I told you I loved you, meaning I will do anything to make you happy, and obviously, that means that I need to be out of the picture, so just-" Kagome continued, hot tears burned down her cheeks.  
  
"No, I'm not gonna let you go! I need y-"  
  
"NO!! LET ME GO!!!!" Kagome screamed, a burst of purple light came from her, shoving Inuyasha away and sending him flying into a tree. Kagome, shocked at what just happened was about to run to his side but instead took advantage of this moment when he began to get up shakily. "I'm sorry," she said ripping off the necklace holding the Shikon no Tama. She pulled off a shard before throwing the jewel at him and jumped into the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome climbed out of the other side hastily. She reached into her backpack and got out her bow and an arrow. She took the shard she had kept and jammed it into the head of the arrow and quickly shot it down into the well. As soon as it hit the sandy bottom a brilliant purple light burst up, pushing her back a few feet before disappearing.  
  
Kagome ran over to the well as soon as the light subsided and looked it. The well was sealed, she could tell because every few seconds the sand would glow a light purple, obviously it was Inuyasha trying to get through. "Goodbye, Inuyasha," she whispered into the darkness before collapsing onto the floor, her energy drained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: well how'd you guys like it? Please review!! Hmmmm, I want 1000 reviews before I continue!!! ^___________^ hehe, just kidding, at least 10 please, although 1000 would be nice.....lol! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: omg!! I wanna thank all of you who reviewed!! you have NO IDEA how shocked I was!! Lol, I was actually expecting like 1 or 3!! That's pretty much how most my fics started out!! well, at least I think so, hmmmm. lol. So as a reward, I posted this chapter! Just so you know, it usually takes me like around a month to update!! lol. Thankies soo much!! Oh yea, and I have just noticed that every fic I start has an angsty first chapter. Weird huh?  
  
*and a special thanks to Shadow for being my FIRST reviewer!!! *^___^*  
  
just wondering, has anyone seen the anime music video called "Kagome's Sorrow"? it was so touching!! I almost cried!! Lol! I luved it soooo much!! It's by Loveable Neko Kyou and it's to the song "How Can I Not Love You" bye Joy Enriquez!! If you haven't seen it you really should. w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / m u s i c v i d e o s 1 3 3 / theres the link, now go see it!! hehe, after reading AND reviewing for my fic please!! ^_~  
  
*****super big thank you to a reader () for catching this!! Turns out that the first half of this chappie was cut off!!! O.O haha, okies, here it is!! ^___^  
  
Disclaimer: this is totally pointless. I mean, do you guys really think Rumiko Takahashi-sama is gonna write fanfic for her own show? ::rolls eyes:: lol  
  
Just a warning, Souta's gonna be kinda OOC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ PREVIOUS CHAPTER  
Kagome ran over to the well as soon as the light subsided and looked it. The well was sealed, she could tell because every few seconds the sand would glow a light purple, obviously it was Inuyasha trying to get through. "Goodbye, Inuyasha," she whispered into the darkness before collapsing onto the floor, her energy drained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*AUTHOR'S POV*~  
  
Chapter 2  
When Kagome woke up, she was in her bed, in her room, in her house, and in her time. Bright rays of sunlight peeked through her curtains and she could faintly hear sounds from the kitchen, her mom was cooking as usual. The thought of food seemed to have triggered something in her mind as a loud grumble came from her stomach. "Ugh," Kagome moaned, getting up from her nice cozy bed. Her legs were sore and she was stiff all over. "Hmmm, food or bath. Nice warm delicious food, or hot relaxing bubble bath," Kagome said aloud, weighing her choices. In the end, her stomach won out and she shuffled downstairs to the kitchen, following the delicious aroma of fresh pancakes. (A/N: lol, I dunno! What else would I have written???)  
  
She quietly entered the kitchen, and seating herself down hoping that no one would notice. But her entrance did not go unnoticed, much to her dismay; everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her with a mix of compassion, pity, and confusion shown blatantly on their faces. Even Grampa with his never-ending tales about the history of this or that had become quiet.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome," chirped her mother cheerfully as if nothing at all had gone wrong.  
  
"Good morning Kagome. Feeling well enough to go to school?" asked her grampa, giving her a piercing gaze. Kagome took a second to decide whether or not he was being sarcastic, but dropped it when she saw the look on his face and knew he was subtly asking what everyone wanted to know.  
  
"Morning, Kagome!! Hey, why were you unconscious on the floor next to the well when we found you last night?? Were you attacked by some monster youkai and had to fight him all by yourself, barely escaping alive???" asked Souta, subtlety obvious not being his strong point.  
  
"Uh," was all she could manage, sweatdropping at her brother's innocent naïveté and crazy imagination.  
  
Before she could say any more, Souta realized something, his eyes growing wide with fear. "Oh no!!! What happened to Inuyasha-oniichan!?!? Was he killed? Was that why you were by yourself?? No!! That can't happen!! I haven't shown him my new video game yet!! And-" whined Souta, his hyperactive imagination running wild again.  
  
"Souta, I think you need to go now, you're gonna be late for school," interrupted Ms. Higurashi. Souta immediately looked up at the clock, grabbed his lunch and ran out the door to catch up with the bus that was about to leave.  
  
"So, Kagome, do you want to fill us in?" asked Ms. Higurashi, concern evident in her voice.  
  
"Um, i-it's not really a big deal you know. I-I just realized that, that I don't belong in the Sengoku Jidai. I was born in this time so this is my home. All my friends and family are here, everyone I love and care for," replied Kagome, trying hard to sound uncaring, but knew that she couldn't fool her mother.  
  
"Hmmm, I bet it was that hanyou dog, Inu what's his face," stated Grampa (A/N: does he have a name?? -_-) gruffly.  
  
"N-no! O-of course it wasn't him! It doesn't have anything to do with him!!" lied Kagome, avoiding the old man's piercing gaze.  
  
Grampa was about to say more, but was cut off by Kagome. "I-I think I'll go take a shower now and try to get caught up with my school work," she said, quietly excusing herself from the table.  
  
Closing the door behind her, she flopped down on her bed and fell asleep again her dreams haunted by Inuyasha and Kikyou.  
  
~*~*~*KAGOME'S DREAM*~*~*~  
  
Alone. Inuyasha and Kikyou were alone in the forest, each moving towards each other and finally meeting in a passionate kiss. Then everything went black. Kagome was alone, sitting against a tree as relentless raindrops fell sharply, stinging her skin and mingling with her tears.  
  
"It hurts to be alone and abandoned, doesn't it bitch?" hissed a cold voice. Kikyou. Kagome looked up, and right infront of her stood Kikyou, in her typical miko attire. Her narrowed eyes filled with hate, emptiness, loneliness, pain, and jealousy.  
  
"W-what have I EVER done to you?" Kagome demanded staring her back straight in the eyes. Even though Kikyou was her incarnate, Kagome still had some fear of the undead miko.  
  
"What have you done to me? I think you should be asking why you are so lucky. You have had everything and I mean EVERYTHING that I have EVER wanted in my entire life! You can be an ordinary woman, you have friends that care, a loving family, you can do anything you possibly want, and you HAD Inuyasha. Why do you, my worthless reincarnate, have everything I want and could not have in my life? Tell me!" demanded Kikyou, eyes flaring with pure hatred. As if on cue, one of her Shinidamachuu came rushing past Kagome, leaving a gash in her left cheek, blood slowly coming out and mixing with her tears like the rain did.  
  
"But you know what? I'm going to even everything out. I'm being so gracious and letting you live and stay in your time. I will take Inuyasha off your hands. Fair deal, ne?" said Kikyou in that same cold tone that seemed only capable of one emotion, hate.  
  
"B-b-but, he-Inuyasha said he loved-" stuttered Kagome, trying not to back down.  
  
"Foolish bitch. Did you really think Inuyasha loved you?" Kikyou cut off, glaring daggers at Kagome. "Think about it, sweetie. Fifty years before you came, Inuyasha and I were in love. Then when you come into the picture, I'm supposedly gone, but you, you are the spitting image of me. Well, except I would NEVER wear anything as sluttly as the thing you're wearing," she said distastefully, gazing down at Kagome's short skirt. "He was only in "love" with you because you remind him of none other, than me. Hn, the truth hurts, doesn't it bitch?" Kikyou finished, seeing new tears form in Kagome's stormy blue eyes.  
  
Kikyou turned to leave but stopped. "Oh and before I forget I was serious about my threat earlier. So much as take a breath in my time and I will personally kill you. I will not have my second chance at life ruined like the first," she threw over her shoulder to Kagome.  
  
Kagome was alone now again. The cold wind bit at her soft flesh mordantly as the rain continued to fall harshly on her tender skin. "I-Inuyasha?" she called out softly and pleadingly, before falling unconscious to her side.  
  
~*~*~*END OF DREAM*~*~*~  
  
A/N: well, it's out! REVIEWS PLEASE!!! Lol, I have a one track mind, ne? Thank you all for reading and I'd really appreciate it if you guys all reviewed!!! ^_^ hmmmm, maybe thirty?? That's not too bad is it? just around 30, more would be awesome though!! lol 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: yayayayay! I got more reviews!! lol! I'm just burstin with joy peoples. Lol!!  
Chapter 3  
~*~*~*LAST CHAPTER*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was alone now again. The cold wind bit at her soft flesh mordantly as the rain continued to fall harshly on her tender skin. "I-Inuyasha?" she called out softly and pleadingly, before falling unconscious to her side.  
  
~*~*~*AUTHOR'S POV*~*~*~  
  
The dream ended and she woke up with a start. A layer of cold sweat covered her forehead and she shook violently, uncontrollable sobs raking her throat.  
  
She stood shakily up and made her way to her dresser. Looking in the mirror, her reflection shocked even her. Her eyes, which were once bright and full of life, were now dark and glazed over with tears. Her once bright and cheerful face was solemn and pale. 'God, I look exactly like Kikyou!' Kagome mentally exclaimed. She continued to look at herself. "What does Inuyasha see in you Kikyou? Why-why can't he accept me for me? I'm not you, so does that automatically make me less of a person than you?" Kagome asked her reflection. Then she came to a conclusion.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes just slightly, wiped away all her tears and putting on a completely uncaring façade, and pulled her hair back except for two locks in front, letting them hang down. If Kagome were standing right next to Kikyou at the moment, there wouldn't be a single difference between them.  
  
Kagome's aura flared, surging with power. "You know, it's all your fault you got hurt in the first place," She said disgustedly to herself. "If only you hadn't fallen for him, none of this would have happened, you wouldn't be in so much pain right now. I-I swear that I'll NEVER be hurt like that, ever again," Kagome promised to herself.  
  
She quickly went outside and into the old well house. "Three years of being an idiot, I can't believe I was such a fool. I trusted you, Inuyasha. I gave you my heart and soul. You turned me away but still lead me on. You told me you loved me, damnit! You told me straight to my face that you loved me! And I-I still love you somehow. But it's over now. Goodbye for good," Kagome declared to no one in particular as she stepped up on the rim of the well. Gazing steadily down, she could just make out the old arrow that was embedded into the sandy bottom of the well in the dim lighting. Kagome lifted one hand, palm facing down into the center of the well where the arrow was. Her already powerful aura flared again as she concentrated all of her energy into her palm. "Liar," she whispered, then forced out all the energy that had been concentrated into her right palm out and at the arrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ever since Kagome had left, Inuyasha constantly stayed near the well. In hopes that Kagome would return and everything would be just like it used to be again. "He's been there for two weeks already!! Do you think he's eaten any of the food we left him?" Sango whispered.  
  
"He probably has, I don't think there's a single youkai within a ten mile radius of here! I mean, he has to sustain himself with something!" Miroku replied gently, but he too was worried about his friend's health.  
  
Shippou was fairing no better; he had begun to stay to himself and would often cry out for Kagome at night. None of them noticed what a major imprint she had left on their lives. Miroku had to literally force Sango to eat everyday. And Miroku himself had also been quieter and dare I say, less lecherous. (A/N: sorry I couldn't help myself there!) Inuyasha still clung to the Shikon no Tama that Kagome had thrown at him as a "parting gift", keeping it safe for her.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you are right but he seems just so-" Sango began but cut herself off when she noticed the well start to glow.  
  
Inuyasha noticed immediately and ran up to it, the all of a sudden a tremendous amount of energy burst forth and shot out of the well, Inuyasha had almost jumped head first into it but had stopped himself just in time right next to the edge. But that doesn't mean he wasn't affected. He was shot backwards again by the energy.  
  
When the light faded, the well was no longer there only some dry, dead grass stood in the spot it was. The three people there could only gape in shock. Someone had completely destroyed the well. There could only be one person who could have done it and it was Kagome. Inuyasha fell to his knees on the dead grass and began to frantically dig into the dirt.  
  
"Inuyasha?" asked Miroku tentatively. Lately, Inuyasha had been moody and easily irritated and being torn up into shreds was the last thing Miroku wanted right now. "I-I don't think you can get to her."  
  
Inuyasha's pathetic attempt to dig his way to Kagome slowly stopped. He began to get up on one knee, then the other, the stand up. He looked at Miroku with something like pain, anger, and determination radiating in his eyes. "If you think I am gonna give up on Kagome this easily, then you're wrong. What would you have done if it was Sango?" Inuyasha hissed in a low hoarse voice. After a few moments, Miroku was the first one to break the eye contact and walked slowly back to where Sango was standing.  
  
"You know, maybe Kaede-sama can help. Maybe you guys can make a spell to make another time portal or whatever it's called," Miroku said. Then turning to Sango, "Let's go back to the village, there's nothing for us to do here."  
  
Their figures slowly faded in the horizon. A few moments later a shrill scream was heard. "MIROKU YOU HENTAI! KEEP YOUR DAMN HANDS TO YOURSELF!"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. Miroku will always be Miroku. But despite his lecherousness and ignorance, he gave good advice. Perhaps old Kaede-baaba did have something that could help. It was possible right? Inuyasha was about to turn towards the village when something caught his eye. Laying on the ground was a single sliver of the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha stared at it in amazement. Then fished the jewel out of his kimono and inspected it. It was missing a small piece. He clutched the Shikon in his hand tightly, was that the reason why he couldn't get through to Kagome? Because the stupid purple rock was missing the smallest little sliver?!?! He grabbed the piece on the floor and headed off for the village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up much like she did the first. Her head throbbed and ached, she was dizzy on her feet, and she felt weak and completely drained of energy. But that shouldn't be a surprise considering that she did in fact use all her energy to destroy the well.  
  
But it was worth it right? She was finally completely free from Inuyasha and her "past" life. He was happy with Kikyou. They deserved each other. But why did she feel so empty inside then? Wasn't she supposed to feel a small euphoria? No, she can't think of things like this. Her heart has had too many scars for her to add to its collection. Emotionless. That was how you had to be in order to not feel pain. Well, at least never to fall for anyone again. She knew too well from experience that that emotion, love, brings more pain then all the others put together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I am sorry, Inuyasha-san. I cannot resurrect the well at all. I do not have that much power and besides, how would I know that Kagome-san hasn't put a spell over it? But-" stated Kaede in that calm monotone she had learned from her sister and begun to use after her cremation.  
  
"Kaede-sama! Shippou's gone! He ran away!! We need to go look for him!!" interrupted Sango. Inuyasha lowered his head.  
  
"Leave the kitsune be," Inuyasha mumbled. "Let him do what he wants. I-I don't need him or that bitch either!" he yelled, storming out of the hut and knocking Sango over on his way out.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: yay! chapter three!! Lol! Hope you guys liked it! review onegai!! All u have to do is click on the lil button down there!! ^____^ 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ok so I didn't get to 30 sniffles oh well. I got 25!! YAY!! ^_________^  
  
*****also, I started a new fic!! It's A/U and a romance/humor fic! It's called Funkyuu!!!! and here's the summary:  
  
"kikyou and inuyasha, the perfect couple? Yea, right. inu and kag, mortal enemies who would die before considering the other a possibility. but could all that change when trust becomes betrayal and hate to luv in this crazy world we call high school?"  
  
Kats02980416- you'll see why they cant reopen the well or anything!! ^_~  
  
Airen- sorry my fic is so dark and angsty right now. Im goin through that with all my fics. -_- my new one will be COMPLETELY different though. Lol. Yea, kinda went off on a tangent there.....anyways, it's not gonna be this depressing the whole fic, ok? ^__^  
Chapter 4  
~*~*~*LAST CHAPTER*~*~*~  
  
"Leave the kitsune be," Inuyasha mumbled. "Let him do what he wants. I-I don't need him or that bitch either!" he yelled, storming out of the hut and knocking Sango over on his way out.  
  
~*~*~*AUTHOR'S POV*~*~*~  
  
Why did she leave? Didn't she want me anymore? And Inuyasha, he acted like I didn't exist! Didn't they love me anymore? At least Kagome, Inuyasha never really showed any caring towards me. Inuyasha always said I was an annoying brat. He said he was sick of having to protect me and I was a bad name to kitsunes everywhere. So I'm doing him a favor, I'm leaving for good. Just like Kagome did. (A/N: if u haven't already guessed, it's Shippou here)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind blew gently around me, playing with my hair and scattering the dead leaves on the ground. Each leaf like a single hope. Every one of mine was dead and crushed.  
  
What's wrong with me? Why am I not happy? It's already been four months. I got Hojou a girlfriend and they're going steady. It's definitely true love for them. My grades have been rapidly rising and now I'm once again at the top of my classes. My friends have been a little more distant towards me but what else should I expect?  
  
But why wasn't I happy? I had separated myself from everything that hurt me. Why am I not happy damnit!?!? Everyone says I've changed. So what if I'm not bubbly and always optimistic? I'll admit, I've been a lil more irritable and I snap a lot, but can you blame me?  
  
It was all his fault. Why did he lie to me like that? Grrrrr, I'm doing it again. Thinking about him again. He was the cause of my sorrow, my pain, my hate, my anger. But then a new thought occurred to me. He was also the cause of my happiness, my reason to wake up everyday and be glad I'm alive and with him. I can never, never, hate him. That realization came to me and was like a slap in the face. I had made the biggest mistake in my life. I-I still-I still love him. I still love him.  
  
I had destroyed the well. The only way to get back to him was through the well. And I-I destroyed it!  
  
I ran as fast as I could back home. As soon as I had destroyed the well, it had disappeared along with the old well house. I ran to where it used to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!" called Sango, her eyes bright and shining. "Miroku! Where the hell is Inuyasha? I need to talk to him!!"  
  
"Awww, you chose him over me? I'm heartbroken," he replied, feigning hurt.  
  
"Miroku you idiot, just tell me where he is!!"  
  
"You know I would do anything for you, Sango dear, but I haven't the slightest idea where he is."  
  
With an irritated growl, she left the hut and went in search of the missing hanyou. Sango finally found Inuyasha. He was lying down on the ground where the well used to be, gazing up at the perfect azure sky. "Inuyasha! Kaede did it! She found a way for you to get to Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha was up and halfway to the village by the time Sango had finished her sentence. "Your welcome," she grumbled as she watched his quickly retreating figure.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kaede-babaa!!" Inuyasha called as soon as he pushed through the hanging door. "Sango said that-" he stopped and growled when he noticed that Kaede hadn't so much as looked up at him since he entered. "Hey! I'm trying to talk to you, ya old hag!"  
  
Kaede slowly set down her cup of tea she was sipping. She leisurely lifted her gaze to meet his eyes. "Hmph, not so much as a thank you for the poor old lady who happens to be the only one who can help ye with thy problem?" When all she got in return was a confused and frustrated look from the hanyou, she let out an exasperated sigh. "I was just asking ye to be more grateful! And also-"  
  
"Just tell me what you had planned damnit!!" Inuyasha growled again, more out of anxiousness than anger. "And stop it with all the sighing!! It's like you're mourning over someone who just died or something!"  
  
"Fine. I am almost completely certain that my plan will be successful, but the only problem is that the only person that it will benefit here will be ye." Inuyasha's face contorted into confusion once again. "Before ye blurt anything out, let me finish. There is no possible way for any of us to reopen the well. I doubt that even Kagome-sama can since she has not the Shikon no Tama. Wishing the well back would require a large quantity of power and energy from the wisher. No one may be able to give such a large amount of his or her life energy and still survive."  
  
A long silence followed before Kaede decided to finish telling of her plan.  
  
"The only way I can think of to get to Kagome-sama's time, is either wait out the 500 plus years or make a wish on the jewel to either increase thy lifespan or to keep ye in a sort of 'enchanted' sleep. I highly doubt ye will live out the 500 plus years since ye are only a hanyou. So the only choices left would be either increasing thy lifespan by making ye a full youkai or entering an 'enchanted' sleep. The choice is thine own to make since the Shikon no Tama will only grant the wish by one and for one person."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: chappie four is finished!! ^___^ see, everything is already starting to be less depressing!! ^___^ Please review and check out my new fic!! ^___^ 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: seems like im apologizing a lot, ne? lol, well this time I have a, ahem, legitimate reason!!! My dad decided that everything I do is a waste of time so he wont let me get on the internet on weekdays!!! I mean, come on!! Not only is that completely UNFAIR, but do you know how MANY fanfics I'll have to catch up on!?!?!??! Oi, I think im getting a migraine. Oh well, enjoy the chappie, sorry if it's not up to par!!! Gomen minna-san!!  
  
But I do have good news!!! I just thought of a super idea for this fic!! it's a super obscure and weirdo idea, but an idea nonetheless!!! ^____^  
  
Ok and also about my last chapter, I just realized something right after I posted it!!! argh. Lol! Im gonna try to make it up in this chapter because im too lazy to rewrite the last chapter and repost it. or if you're like me, you'll just skim through the last chapter looking for any significant change then come back to this one. lol. ^_^;;;; AND I also made a big fat mistake in the last chappie!! all that depressing stuff in the beginning is all ruined now. Grrrrr, stupid me. anyways, I guess it's pretty easy now to see how I screwed up so much in my other fics, ne? -_-;;;  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
~*~*~*LAST CHAPTER*~*~*~  
  
"The only way I can think of to get to Kagome-sama's time, is either wait out the 500 plus years or make a wish on the jewel to either increase thy lifespan or to keep ye in a sort of 'enchanted' sleep. I highly doubt ye will live out the 500 plus years since ye are only a hanyou. So the only choices left would be either increasing thy lifespan by making ye a full youkai or entering an 'enchanted' sleep. The choice is thine own to make since the Shikon no Tama will only grant the wish by one and for one person."  
  
~*~*~*AUTHOR'S POV*~*~*~  
  
"That's not too bad!! Alright ba-I mean, Kaede-sama," Inuyasha exclaimed, correcting himself and not beginning again until he saw Kaede's nod of approval. "I'll become a full youkai!! That way, it'll benefit all of us!" Inuyasha smirked triumphantly, crossing his arms over his chest in his trademark fashion.  
  
"Ah, I apologize to ye," Kaede replied. "I just remembered that the wish must be pure and not for any selfish gain. So I believe that that rules out becoming a full youkai."  
  
Inuyasha stuttered for a second, but quickly regained his posture. "Grrrr, alright then. I won't become a full youkai. I guess I'll do that stupid sleeping thing then, babaa."  
  
"Oh dear. I think I found the flaw in our plan, Inuyasha," Kaede said, shaking her head sadly. "Speaking of the pure wish that one must make, using the 'enchanted' sleep would only benefit thyself once again."  
  
"Bu-but then how would I-"  
  
"I think there is no other available option. Ye can only wait out the 500 plus years. I am sorry Inuyasha. I understand how distraught ye must be and I give you my condolence."  
  
"Bu-but how could I possibly live out the five hundred years!?!?! Did you forget that I'm only HALF youkai!?!?" Inuyasha shouted in outrage.  
  
"I am just as sorry as ye are. Ye are not the only one who misses Kagome- sama. Think of the poor kitsune. And Sango must miss Kagome-sama greatly as well. Ye know she has to living family left. We are the closest thing she has to a family and Kagome-sama was like a sister to her. Don't forget about Miroku-sama either. He looks to Kagome-sama as a close friend," Kaede reasoned.  
  
Inuyasha gazed down at the ground. 'Shit, now what am I gonna do?!' he thought angrily as he left the warmth of the hut to return to his spot where the well used to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She had been sitting there for the last fifteen minutes, hoping that this was all a bad dream that had gone on for far too long and that she'd wake up to see Shippou next to her and Inuyasha in his tree and everyone else as they usually are. But it wasn't a dream, and she knew that. "I tried so hard to forget you, too. It's been weeks and I haven't felt a single emotion. Everything was going well, I suppose. But now I'm back at the start," Kagome whispered to herself.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, and then noticed a strange feeling on her cheeks. She touched it and it was wet. "I-I'm crying. I'm crying! Damn you Inuyasha! Why did you do that to me? And I hate you, no, I don't. I want to hate you but I can't hate you. B-because, I love you too much," Kagome didn't bother to wipe off her tears, letting them fall to the dead earth beneath her. She didn't notice the purple glow of the grass.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha had just gotten to his usual post when he noticed the dead grass glow purple and radiate energy. His eyes widened in joy and he ran for it.  
  
Nothing happened. It just kept shining purple. He wasn't in Kagome's time and she wasn't here. Then he heard her voice. "I-I'm crying. I'm crying!" it was Kagome's voice, and she sounded extremely distressed. Inuyasha growled in anger, he was ready to tear apart the stupid thing that was making her sad. "Damn you Inuyasha!" He froze. "Why did you do that to me? And I hate you, no, I don't. I want to hate you but I can't hate you. B- because I love you too much."  
  
Did he hear right? Did Kagome just confess her love for him??? "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha called out tentatively.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: hehe, gomen bout the short chappie!! you'll all forgive me right? ^_~ hey, is it just me, or does my fic sound like a super lame and cheesy soap opera? Anyways, please review peeps!! Just push the lil button and leave a message!! ^____^ 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey!! thanks everyone for all the reviews!! ^____^ you peeps are seriously awesome!!!  
  
Ya know, now that I think about it, the idea of them "talking" to each other through the well seems kinda weird, ne? o.O;;  
  
Also, I don't think there's many chappies left of this fic!! im guessing no more than 10 or something but im not sure and it depends how much I write per chappie.  
  
and thanks to all my other awesome reviewers!! ::hands out mini Inuyasha flags and plushies to reviewers:: ^_______^  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
~*~*~*AUTHOR'S POV*~*~*~  
  
Laughter and excited chatter could be heard bubbling up from a dead, dry square in the middle of an old shrine. Sitting happily in the center of it was a young woman; her raven hair blew about in the wind and from the eyes of anyone looking at her, she would seem to be talking to herself.  
  
This had gone on for almost a month. The first week, Kagome had been extremely hesitant in coming back to the well, or what was left of it. After all, Inuyasha, the person she was talking to, had been her first love and first betrayal. He had ground her heart into the dirt without a second thought. Naturally she'd be wary, her heart had just barely healed from that wound, and it wasn't ready for another yet.  
  
Inuyasha had to beg her and threaten to starve himself if she didn't talk to him and even then she was cautious and quiet. When he finally, after the fifth day, had gotten her to open up a bit more, they had both agreed to start over, much to his frustration.  
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell?? What do you mean 'start over' bitch?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"I think you know perfectly well. When you first met me, what was the first thought that came to your mind?" Kagome asked firmly. Before Inuyasha could answer, she did for him. "Kikyou. That was what you were thinking. All I want is for you to see me as Kagome, not Kikyou."  
  
Inuyasha could easily hear the hurt in her voice. "I-I...Kagome-"  
  
"No, let's just start over alright? Get to know each other again. I'm not exactly sure I can trust you right now." Kagome's words had cut deeply into Inuyasha, but he agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"INUYASHA!! Kaede's got it!! She's actually found a way!! And it'll work this time!!" shouted Miroku happily.  
  
Inuyasha stared at him wide-eyed, not believing his ears. "M-Miroku! I'm going to Kaede's! You explain everything to Kagome all right?" Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder as he ran as fast as he could to the village.  
  
"Heh, all right Inuyasha! Hmmmm, now how does this thing work? Do I just talk into it? Uh, Kagome-sama?" Miroku inquired hesitantly before explaining the plan, not waiting for a response. "Ok! That's the plan!!" When he received no answer, he decided that Kagome was excited and had gone to prepare. So he stood up merrily and walked back to the village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had been lying on her back, her arms under her head as she watched the clouds float by when she realized what time it was. "Inuyasha? I need to go now, but I'll talk to you later alright?" She had said, smiling gently before running off towards her house.  
  
Unknown to both sides of the well, Kagome's statement had fallen to deaf ears as it was drowned out by Miroku's exclamation of "INUYASHA!! Kaede's got it!! She's actually found a way!! And it'll work this time!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha rushed into the old hut and searched franticly searched for Kaede. When he spotted her next to the fire, he ran up to her and dropped to his knees. "Please please please!!! Tell me!!!" he begged.  
  
Kaede chuckled at his behavior, but her expression turned serious. "Do ye remember how ye were right before ye met Kagome-sama and right after the fight between ye and my sister, Kikyou?"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes darkened. "How could I forget? I was sealed to that fucking tree for 50 years! What the hell does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, my plan, which I am absolutely positive will work, may not be very preferable to ye, but it is thy only choice. Ye will need to tap into the demon blood that ye possess or that possesses ye in times of danger. Ye will need to do bad deeds as well, only then shall I be able to seal ye to that tree until Kagome-sama's era," she finished solemnly.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. "Y-you mean, l-let my demon side take o- over...completely?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: okies, ok chappie?? _ a lil bit of a cliffie, not much so not to worry, im gonna get started on the next chappie as soon as I can!!! Ya know, I think I started a pattern for myself, I update on fic, then the other, then this one, then maybe another if I write a new fic or something. ^________^ okies, review please and get cyber brownies!! With chocolate chips baked in. ^________^ 


End file.
